Perfect Mistake
by SweetieLove
Summary: Life is reciprocity. Others do you good, you'll be good them. If people give you the respect you need, respect them also. If they guided you towards the right path yet ending up lost as well, guide them and lead them as well to the right path. Willy. xD..


**Authoress's Notes: **Oh finally! I actually finished this on time! Oh yes, this will be my entry for the Village Square Forum's Writing Festivals where this month's theme is **Together**. I don't know if got this one right though. And please forgive me for Lily's OOC-ness. I tried really hard writing in her voice though. Seems like it's the complete opposite. Oh and yes, this actually the first **Willy oneshot** in the Harvest Moon fandom (meaning it's Will x Lily), so yes please don't throw your preciously harvested tomatoes at me, especially to flamers. I also got this idea from Taylor Swift's new song, _Speak Now_. It's very inspiring; you guys have to hear it! Oh and I forgot to say that a few Willy lovers have popped up in Youtube, hope some will spread in here too!

This is dedicated to **Miss Rouge Apple**. I hope this is good enough for you, Rouge!

**Disclaimer**: I will forever not own Harvest Moon. Remember: If I do have the right of ownership for HM, expect that Grary and Willy will be married already in the game… xD I also don't own anything from Taylor Swift or anything related in here.

_Two days._

I only have two days before the big day. What should I do? Should I really be barging in an occasion like this? It's very important to everyone in the archipelago, yet I'm hoping that this is all just a dream that will soon vanish through thin air.

The island is quite busy for this big event. Everybody, even Eliza and Charlie, are working around finishing their chores so that everything will be perfect for the big day. Roses and firefly flowers are strewn everywhere from top to bottom with matching sashes of pink and white.

I sigh. Somehow, I knew that this will happen all along. Chelsea and William will be wed on the exact day on the bride's birthday and it seems that I can't do anything to stop it. Unless…

NO! I can't do that. I'm a lady of tradition and ethics, how can I do something like that especially to my best friend?

Maybe, I'll talk to William about it tomorrow.

I closed the lights and went to sleep, unaware that tears were flowing down from my face.

-0-

22nd of Spring. One day left.

I only have at least 24 hours to make a decision right then and there. It just seems so pointless for me to disrupt a very sacred and important white veil occasion such as this, but should I really do it? I know for a very fact that Chelsea is a very nice girl indeed and she is also my best friend. She even helped me look for valuable ore and gems inside the mines in Volcano Island.

But still… It seems rather wrong, if I should say it that way. I and Will were inseparable before. When we first met at the Inn, I thought we were going to be with each other forever. When he left after our first conversation, I know that he believed that we were the ones destined for each other. Destined to be doomed for each other, I suppose.

I thought at first that he changed his ways, but never did he do it. He was still the polite and kind white prince I know. You could say my feelings developed for him ever since we started being around with each other during festivals and our free time.

I even thought he would propose to me after the conversation we left at Volcano Island. But I guess I was wrong. He had sights for Chelsea, the vibrant and hard-working farmer, not the selfish and self-seeking treasure hunter.

It was Winter when I last kissed Will. We were together sitting on one of his couches, drinking hot cocoa together while watching the snow fall from the Sky. I remember that time perfectly; we were talking and laughing at jokes like we were in high school again. It was cold that time, but his arms around me was enough to keep me warm for the whole time I was there, he even gave me his favorite scarf.

Funny, now that I'm standing in front of his yacht.

I slowly walked up the steps then knocked at his door. He opened it with a smile and a polite greeting. But as soon as he saw my face, I can see that he is having a hard time placing the shy grin on his face.

"Lily…" He said, "Please come in." And he gestured inside.

His yacht had stayed the same, not a single piece of furniture has been moved or disarranged.. Except with the white tuxedo hanging over in the back.

"I guess I forgot to congratulate you both." I said my voice rather shaky.

"Thank you. It seems that you are taking this all too easily." He said, rather avoiding my eyes. "Please, sit." He said as he gestured to the couch.

"Thank you" I whispered.

We sat there in silence, neither one of us able to speak a word. Every now and then, we would both take sips of the tea he made, but that was we both did for a long time. Until I broke the silence that is.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice calmer than I expected. "Are you sure you're making the right decision, Will?"

He took in a ragged breath before replying a hesitant yes. I smiled, scolding myself that maybe he will actually say no from tomorrow's big day.

"Look, I'm sorry Lily. I just didn't know that Chelsea will also have the same feelings for me. And I didn't know that she told everyone but you." He said, looking at my eyes with concern. "I still love you though."

I walked up to him and held his cheek. I'll be strong, like he told me before, no matter what happens.

"It is goodbye then." I cooed as I placed my last kiss on his face.

"Goodbye it is." He said, giving my hand his last squeeze. We parted after that and I was left cold and numb in my empty bedroom in the Inn.

-0-

**23****rd**** of Spring. Chelsea and Will's Wedding Day.**

I woke up and wore a different dress today, a dress with a shade of pastel pink and firefly flower in hand. I stepped onto my heels and strutted outside the Inn where I walked to celebrate for the two people that will be wed today.

I know that I'm not the type of person to barge in a very special and sacred occasion such as this. But I have a firm resolve to execute my plan, since I know too well that Will may be a gentleman to never turn down a proposal but he isn't the person that should be marrying the girl that isn't for him to be with forever.

I took a peek inside her house for me to see that everyone, even her family, were dressed in shades of pastel pink, cream and white. Sabrina and the other bridesmaids were dressed in the same gown Chelsea's cousins had, but they all radiated joy and warmth as if it was also their own wedding day.

To the right, I can see her family. Her mother was also beautiful like her, with chestnut hair reaching up to her shoulders that enticed her eyes of deep azure. Chelsea's mother was also fair-skinned but her father owned a deeper shade of tan among the two. Chelsea's father has deep brown eyes and hair the color of chocolate, from his head to his chin.

It seems to surprise me that a burly man like him would also wear pink for today.

"Lanna! Help me!" She yells at the former pop singer to help her with her gown at her room in the back. It must be my imagination, but her gown looks like a pastry to me, a muffin maybe? But a pastry nonetheless that is filled with ribbons and ruffles and glitter all the while. The gown was quite puffy at the top that emphasized the shape of her face and the color of the whole outfit matched her complexion, as if the gown totally wanted Chelsea to be the one to wear it not anybody else.

Everybody else headed out to go to the church and I silently hid near the trees so that I may not be seen. Even though Will's not here, I'm sure that this isn't the wedding Will's been planning for weeks now. Everything's under control yet it all seems so messy and unorganized at the same time. Surely, this is the complete opposite of what you wished, right dear William?

I strode to the dock to see Kirk about to leave for the Mystic Island.

"Mr. Kirk!" I screamed, waving my hands frantically for him to see me. He glanced and he also waved to say hi. I walked to his boat and asked, "Mr. Kirk, I hope you don't mind giving me a ride to the Mystic Island too?" I asked. He nodded. "Hop aboard." I sat down on one of the wooden chairs and plopped myself down comfortably.

While on the trip, I couldn't help myself but day dream of you and I being wedded instead. I dreamed that I will scream inside the church, saying that we should runaway and live the happily ever after we often talked about. I just hope that you won't say your vows until then, and I'm hoping you can still hear me out when Nathan preaches the words 'Speak now'.

We arrived at the Church at exactly nine a.m.

I snuck around behind the curtains to see that all the villagers visited their wedding, even the person who is living in the jungle with his father. I see fun gestures that are quite a sight to see, but the bridal song almost sounded like a death march in my opinion.

As Sabrina and the other ladies pass by, I still had to struggle hiding behind the curtains they decorated the church with. Luckily, it was red. But I can't seem to put my finger to why did Chelsea not invite me to this day. Did she really hate me when I told her that Will and I were really good friends? Maybe, but we can't take any risks that it is true.

As the entourage slowly neared to the end, I wasn't able to hide my surprised reaction.

The brunette farmer was gorgeous with her hair tied to a bun with a few strand loosely hanging on the back. Pins of pearls and rhinestones were decorated on her locks to the color of hazel. As she walks down the aisle with her beautiful white gown, I can see her as a Pageant Queen walking down the aisle to showcase her striking beauty. An action that I would also like to do but I can't.

As I look up to your eyes, I can see joy and warmth seeping through your face. But it seems that there is also a hint of sadness in them, could it be that you want me to be by your side, which you wish it was me walking down the aisle to exchange vows and live with you forever and ever?

No, I can't do that. Chelsea is a wonderful girl, and I can't toss aside her effort for nothing. What if she was in my place? Maybe she would be mature enough to accept the truth and participate in the wedding like a loyal friend should. But why can't I do it myself?

"…Speak now or forever hold your piece." Nathan said.

That's my last chance. I need to do this, whether they like it or not. I stepped outside the curtain with a painful silence that followed. All eyes turn to face me, some are confused, some are surprised, and some are even disgusted by what I am doing: breaking tradition.

But I don't look or focus on them anymore, I only look at your deep azure eyes, yours and yours only.

"I'm not the type of girl, to destroy a wedding like this. Especially since it Chelsea's, the wonderful and hard-working farmer everyone looks up to." I took in another breath. "But Will, you're not the type of person to marry the girl you don't like."

"So Will, if you choose me, don't say yes. Let's run away now. I'll meet you outside of the Church in a few minutes. Don't wait for anyone to interrupt you or to say your vows, just hear me out. Please…"

And then I ran, outside in the cold rain, tear flowing down my cheeks like a river never wanting to dry out. As I stepped outside, my heels clicking on the solid ground, I knew that everybody will hate me. Rain started to fall. My clothes were doused and I am alone. Who will I turn to now?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_

Were those footsteps?

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap._

Yes they were. But who could be following me right in the middle of the wedding, outside in the rain?

_Tap. _

The footsteps came to a halt.

"Lily." The mysterious person said.

It was Will.

I turned to see him as soaked as me. His hair was also a mess and there was a faint hint of redness on his right cheek. Did Chelsea slap him?

"Will…why are you here?" I asked shakily, my bangs covering the redness crawling up my face.

"I didn't say my vows." He said happily. "I was happy you were around at that time. I thought you really gave up." He hugged me tight.

We both looked in each other's eyes, and before we knew it our lips were touching. Oh how clichéd, kissing in the rain! But as I look again into Will's eyes, he made the experience all different.

-0-

We were now sitting in one of Will's couches in his yacht, warming ourselves up with one of his signature hot chocolate. We are sitting again by the fireplace, exchanging jokes and telling each other's stories, just like high school students.

I guess being together with Will was the only treasure I've been looking for all along. And as for him, looking for the person he cared for was the one he mainly did around here aside from doing all the paperwork and exploring around the islands.

Everything went smoothly ever since then. We still went to festivals, dates, parties, and the like. I've never been the hesitant person ever since. I'm also very happy though that Chelsea already forgave me to what happened and that she married Mark instead.

I and Will's relationship was something people would say that it is nothing like the movies they watched. Maybe, maybe not. But as for me, I'll stick through everything in the very end as long as Will is by my side, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. And I was again the determined and brave person I was when I walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress to and exchanged vows of love with Will.

_Together forever._


End file.
